Will, Jack, and the ditzy cheerleaders
by scarlettsnowflake
Summary: DO NO TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY! JUST A LOAD OF STUFF TO TRY AND MAKE YOU LAUGH.....AT THE STUPID CHEERLEADERS....THOSE LIKE THE ONES AT MY SCHOOL.


"Like....dude....that movie was soooooo awesome." Said the suspiciously bottle blonde cheerleader.  
  
"Oh, I know. That Will Turner......wow.......I bet that he's a pirate in a real life too......that Lizzie Swanie is such a lucky girl....."Said the blonde's equally bubbly friend.  
  
"Oh, Jamie......" said the blonde. "You know things in movies aren't real. It's only the stuff on TV that you can trust.....geez, and people think I'm dumb...."  
  
With that last rather self-deprecating statement, the two blondes walked out of the theatre and into the bright sunlight. The air around them was so sparkly bright they stopped walked and just stood in awe in the pretty fullness. It was not a good idea considering they were in the middle of the street.  
  
SCRRRRREEEEEEEECCCCCCCHHHHHHHH. Went the tires of the passing cars as they swerved and tried their hardest to not hit them. One unfortunately was a little unlucky and as the driver, oblivious to everything, went crashing into the blondes his N'SYNC CD blaring, the people all around the girls winced.

"""""""

"Um.....Jamie....." said the blonde as she sat up and looked around her.  
  
"Yeah." Said Jamie as she snapped her ever-present gum and looked around her.  
  
They were on a dock...........and the air was warm.and there were ships all around them.  
  
Jamie gave a shriek and a yell.  
  
"Kassie! WERE BACK AT CANCUN! PARTY!"  
  
With this statement shrieked for the entire world to hear the two girls began to dance on the dock with all the fishermen left only to stare and wonder at the girl's sanity.  
  
This amazing and pathetic spectacle continued until a well-muscled man walked by the two girls.  
  
His body went into whiplash mode as he swiveled around and yelled, "JACK!"  
  
The two idiot girls stopped their pathetic method of self-expression and stared dumbly at him.  
  
"Ummmmmmmm.... I'm not Jack." Said Jamie. "You must be thinking of someone else......"  
  
The incredibly handsome man ignored her and grabbed the two girls hands and led them both to the local pub.  
  
Storming through the swinging doors into the dark room, the man, whom we will call .......Bob, continued his yelling.  
  
"JACK, damn you! What have you given these two girls! I told you to stop doing this! Stop getting the damn prostitutes here drunk!"  
  
A dark haired devil-like man came out of a room in the back and gave ....Bob...a heart melting grin....  
  
"Come on Will, I only did that one in Taratuga.....and it was a joke..... Give it up."  
  
With a look at the girls Jack turned to Bob who now shall be called Will and said "You catch these pretty birds yourself?"  
  
Kassie looked up at Jack and said "Oh we're not birds...we're cheerleaders."  
  
Jack gave Kassie a disgruntled look and said to Will, "Not too bright, are they?"  
  
Will glared at Jack and said, "How the hell should I know, I thought you got them drunk the way they were behaving out here. And in public too!"  
  
Jack laughed at gave Will's hair a tug and said to him, "We'll what are we to do with them, ay?"  
  
Jamie brightened up at this and said, "Well, since I love you and your really pretty, you, Kassie, and me can go get married and live happily ever! With our birds!"  
  
Jack's face turned pale and he swallowed nervously.  
  
"Will," he whispered, "I have an idea."

""""""""

Two men stood outside Norrington's house and ushered two very pretty, but vapid looking girls inside.  
  
Jack turned to Will as they watched the two girls go inside and said, "So you think this is going to work?"  
  
Will grinned at Jack and said, "Oh I know it will, bye Jack. I'll see you soon."  
  
Will walked away from the dark haired man and Jack was left with his thoughts and wicked dreams.

"""""""""

It soon showed a few days later in Port Royals weekly newspaper a very interesting message in the society pages.  
  
It read: A Mr. Norrington and his bride Kassie Sampson and her sister Jamie Trent will be taking a voyage on the recently found ship belonging to the British Navy and Intercepter. They voyage to the Bermuda Triangle. Only the newly assigned crew will to be going with them.  
  
AND THE WICKED AND STUPID CHEERLEADERS WERE NEVER HEARD FROM AGAIN.


End file.
